Two different worlds
by Callie T Robbins
Summary: Brittany dark secret is out. But what about Santana's secrets ? ? Is it possible to fight their nature? Life is a big mystery.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry for my grammar but english is my second language ;) I know it's short, but this is just a beginning :))

* * *

><p>Santana was suprised. Brittany never mation it. She kept her secret deep down inside her. Santana never even had a clue. But now when she knew the truth about Brittany, there was no chance for them. The girl she was In love with was a vampire. A frickin vampire.<p>

She was also her best friend (who-happend-to-be-a-vampire.) And the love of her life. Why she told her THIS now? She couldn't mention it at the begginng of their frienship?. You know, when they started high school.

Santana was supposed to say to Birtt tonight that she love her. Not as a friend.

That's why they met at the midnight on thier the plan was ruined. By pretty blond vampire and her dark secret.

-"San? Are you with me?"

Oh yea, she forgot about pretty blond…ugh…let's say it again…vampire.

-"I know this must be shock for you. Lord Tubbington wasn't thriller either when I told him."

And this Morning Santana thought that tellin' her best friends that she love her going to be hard.

-"Santana Lopez say something! Please…"

Meybe she was a vampire but still she was her Brittany. One of a kind, sometimes too fragile Brittany.

-"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to eat you."

Santana smiled slightly when she heard those words. Oh she wanted to be eaten by Britt, but In whoooole different way that Brittany thought.

But she knew there was no future for them.

She looked deep In blond's eyes. Damn, those blue bueatiful eyes.

-"It's ok. B. I'm not afraid of you. It's Just…I can't still believe what I Just Heard."

-"When you told me you wanna meet me at midnight, you know just us two, I thought that I finially have to tell you this."

They were standing so close, face to face, body to body, that Santana heard relived sight after Brittany spoke.

her life was so complicated? Loving a girl, who was a vampire.

A VAMPIRE! How could someone like Santana be with a vampire?

How could a warewolf be with a vampire? After all there are mortal enemies.

Santana had a loot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! :) Another will be longer, I promise :)) Again sorry for poor grammar ;))

* * *

><p>Next morrning Santana woke up with familiar feeling. Three days. In only three days there will be full moon.. Wich means she will have to turn in hairy, big, black she-wolf. So freakin charming. She loooved that part of her life. But those three days won't be better. She will get more agressive and more horny minute by minute. That's what you get for being born in warewolfs family.<p>

And than she rememmbered.

_Yesterday night._

Her best friends, girlfriend-wish-to-be turn to be a vampire. That thing that she should kill, as her father always said. She felt incredible pain through her chest. Ouch. Even thinking about it hurts because it's her Brittany. The girl she loves. _Her soulmate._

After big news that Brittany suprised her with, she hugged her and promised that everything going to be all right. But shit. Why would she tell such a lie? Oh yea, she knew the answer. Because if you love somone you'll do anything to make this person happy. So after stupid promise that she left Britt with, Santana went back home and promised herslef this time, that she won't worry till next morring. Well nice move Lopez. This is fucking next morning and you don't have a clue what to do. While she was lying still in bed, she stared to think. First of all, how long she could pretened she isn't in love with Bittany. Answer was pretty easy. Not long. She wanted to tell her yesterday, but SOMETHING came up ! Santana Lopez is a vampire lover! Everone is her family would be soo proud!

Ohh, here comes the anger… Ok. Shake it and focus. Think about tall cheerleader. Her beautiful long blond hair, amazing body. Ohh, that body. You would like to know that body through your tounge. Starting at those amazing red lips

and.. .you're losing it again!For fuck's sake it's just impossible. Meybe talking with someone would help. Of course! Because there is plenty guide counselors for young lesbian warewols in love with thier vampire best friends! Great idea!

But wait… meybe not such a bad idea? There was one person like Santana, who she could talk she's not thinking about a lesbian friends. Allthough she may have a ting for girls to. More important that she was one of her kind.

Let's see. It's 10:13 on a Saturday morning.I don't have to see Brittany till Monday. It's not to early to pay a visit.

There's just one tiny person is really ennoying. But there things you do where you are in love even if you don't like them at all.

Half an hour later she was standing in front of brown door.

You better not piss me off today. She thought and finially knocked three times.

The door opened.

-"Oh good morning Santana. What a … pleasant suprise to see you. Did you come to listen in person the voice that keep our Glee club motivated to win these years Regionals?"

Oh My God. This was such a bad idea.

-"Ok Man Hands. Let's cut this not-at-all intresting shit and just… let me in first."

Whithout waiting for permission I took a step to Rachel Land. Her face was so shocked as my decission to actually be here.

-"What are you doing Santana? This is my house violetion. I'm not comfortable when you insult me in school and I won't be, when you come to my house to do the same."

Ohh, she was getting on my nerve soo quickly.

-"Relax Man…Rachel. I have to talk about code black."

-"Execuse me? I have no idea what this silly code thing is but if you stole something I don't want to be your crime partner. This woud't look good on my University application."

Breath. Breath. Count to three and just breath Santana.

-"I'm talking about our second nature you …B…arbra freak!"

-"Ok. Come down, leave Barbra out of this."

Unbelievable.

-"What exactly you want, full moon is in three days. We don't have to see each other till then."

-"What do you think about vampires?"

Her face looked like a giant question mark.

-"Huh? I mean come again? Vampires?"

-"Yea, you know those creatures" – I woudn't call that my sweet Brittany, but well people woudn't call be a scary beast either. Wait, they would . – "they suck humans blood, die from wooden pin and those kind of stuff. Do you think we can be…friends with them?"

I look at this little brown hobbit and then realised, hey she wasn't all bad looking. She had some…benefits. Like for ex ample those long eyleshes atached to big brown eyes…you're loosing it AGAIN! Stop it! It's just Rachel! Oh menn, I would really appreciate sweet lady kisses from Britt.

She finially spoke

-"Are you being serious? They are killing us and we…well in person I didn't actually kill any of them but if I ever meet one ..!"

-"Hey!They aren't all that bad!Meybe we should first give them a chance!"

I also wanna add, if she ever touches Brittney…! And than I relised. I don't care if she's a vampire, I love her so much, I want to protect her from whole world.

Even if I have to choose between her and my species.

We can work things out, right? Word seen weirder things than lesbian warewolf-vampire couple, right?

Ohh, and there is another tiny problem. The love of my life doesn't know that I can't live without her. So let's solve this one first, and then I worry about another later.

I've got at last three more days.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading ! :)) I really try to do my best :)) sorry for my grammar and enjoy :))

Chapter 4 will be soon ;))

P.S. Let me know what you think ;))

* * *

><p>After I lef Berry's house I decided to pay a visit someone else.<p>

Man Hans was so confused after our conversation, but I didn't care.

All I care was Brittany.

Not that I have a plan what exactly say to her.

I just knew I HAVE TO talk to her.

Let her know how I was feeling.

what if she doesn't feel the same.

I was already at Brittany's driveway.

Now.I thinking about it smart. Like always.

Ok.I don't think I ready for rejection.

Let's go Lopez.

I was about to go back home when I heard the door opening.

-"San?What are you doing here?"

She said smiling widely. God. She's so beutiful when she smiles.

-"Uhmm..-I didn't know what to say."

-"Come in.I'm just with Lord Tubbington for the weekend because parents went to visit my family in…Romania."

Oh kind of people live in Romania? I know. Vampire kind.

-"Uhhm. Sure. Ok."

What? I couldn't resist that blond vampire.

We went into her room.I took only one step inside when I felt her arms around me.

-"I'm so happy to see you."-she whispered. – "I wasn't sure that after what I told you yesterday, you'll want to be my friend."

My heart just melted.

-"B. I'll always be your friend. No matter what." – I said and hugged her harder.

I felt her breasts on my body.

Damn Brittany.

Why you are so hot.

I don't think I could be apart from her anymore.

But we have to talk and I don't think so I could talk having her so close to me.

-"Britt" – I pulled her away just for enough distance to look in her eyes

-"Let's sit and talk."

-"Ok San."

We sat in her bed.

-"Sooo…maybe you'll tell me how you became a v…ary unique person?"

I know I was suppose to tell her about my feelings for her. But this can wait.

Right?

-"Well,it's easy.I was adopted when I was like 2 months old…"

Adopted?I never even tought that she could be parents are such a nice people. I felt always welcome in their home.

Never though that they can be vampires.

-"…and after my 16 birthay they decied to change me so I could be with them S. you woudn't believe have strong and fast I can be!"

She shouted the last sentence and before I noticed she was pulling up her bed with me.

-"Hey superwomen! Put me down!"

Although it was a little funny, because I could do the same.

But I don't want to know Brittany that I turn into hairy beast once in a while.

Well not today. Not at this moment

I could also pin this blonde's body against the wall and fuck her goood.

She would't ever remember her own name.

Oooookeey. Let's concetrate on our conversation.

-"And I don't sparkle like that gay dude on that sunrise movie. Sun doesn't botter me at all."

-"I know. And the only way to kill you is to drive woodem stick through…"

Shit!

-"How do you know that San? I haven't told you that part yet."

Why the hell I Said that?

Fuck. I knew all that from my papa.

Every Young warewolf has to learn that in some point.

But how I could explain that to Brittany whithout knowing her who I AM?

-"You know" – I tried to play it cool – "I guessed. Vampires are trendy now. You can find them in any TV show or book."

That's the bast I could figure out.

She didn't look completely satisfied

-"But don't belive everything you hear. I can't fly for example."

She was so adrorable.

In my antire life I haven't see such a adorable and beutiful, blond vampire.

-"And there also is one ting. But meybe is better when I show you…" –she said with shy smile

One second later I felt her hands on my face and her lips pressed against mine.

I was so shocked that I didn't knew what to do.

Her tounge was now tracing my lower lip.

I put my hands on her weist and I let her take over whole kiss.

Her tounge entry my mount so agressivly that I moan with pleasure.

It was not at all like our sweet lady kisses.

Damn, it was one milion times better.

I tried to take control but she wouldn't let me.

Our tounges fought with each other.

But that was goood battle.

I lost track of time.

Didn't know if we were kissing for a minute or an hour when I felt something.

Something sharp on my lips.

And then she pulled away.

I was so devastated.

That was the best kiss I had in years.

I looked at her face and then I saw them

Her fangs.

She looked sooo hot with them.

Oh yea. And she could rip my head off I she knew what I was.

I have to respect that fact.

-"Soo…" - she started carefully – "I wanted to show you these but the only way to get them out is to be angry or… "- she bit her lip – "really horny."

I felt warm feeling through whole body.

Horny! She liked that kiss as much as I did!

I felt so alive and happy.

-"Yea, they look awesome Britt." – I said with slight smile.

-"And…"- she started playing with my hair – "I didn't want to get angry with you so I did THAT"

Maybe she liked me back. Maybe there was a chance for us.

But what she will do when she finds out who I am?

My inside happiness started to leave me.

-"What's happened San? You didn't enjoy the kiss? I'm so sorry, that will never happener again." – she said with her sad puppy face and her fags hide.

Fuck! Don't said that!

-"No Brittany! I really like that kiss. I swaer! You can kiss me whenever you want! I love when you do that!"

I thought I went too far and meybe scared her, but happily she smiled widely.

-"You're such an awesome friend Santana!"

I forgot. I'm her…friend.

-"So I think I'm gonna go."

I coudn't tell her that I want to be just friends. Just coudn't.

-"No! Stay please!" – she looked at her watch – "I know it's just 4 o clock but I thought meybe you would sleep over tonight."

Damn. It's already 4 o clock? How fast the times passes.

- "Please. I'm so bored and Lord Tubbington won't play and cuddle with me."

Ohh, I could cuddle you goood my sweet Brittany.

-"Please…"

-"Ok ok. Let me just call my parents that they won't see me till tomorrow."

-"YEY!" – she souted and hugged me so much I coudn't breath.

But I didn't care.

If she happy, I'm happy.

-"Britt…you…will strangle me… "- I Said laughing

-"I'm sorry!" – she let me go. – "I'm just so exited!"

-"Me either. So I'm gonna call my parents and I'll be right back"

I going to call my parents and tell them I going to stay over.

At my vampire girlfriend's house.

No. I mean at my normal friends house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Dolls!

Sorry it took me so long but I accidently delate it and coudn't writte another one because sometimes my computer lives his life ;))

So let me know what you think! :)

* * *

><p>-"Ok. mom. We won't stay up late. Love you. Bye."<p>

She always liked Brittany so there was no problem if I stayed over.

There was no problem because she didn't knew Brittany's true nature.

AND I had know problem that she didn't know.

-"Santana? Come to kitchen."

-"I'm coming Britt."

I went downstairs and saw her wearing kitchen apron.

Is it me, or she looks hot in everything?

-"Cookin' something B? "– I said teasing

-"I thought you might be hungry. I can also eat somethimes human food but I'm still hungry after that" – she added shyly

I realised that I haven't eaten all day. You know, I was to busy harrasing Berry and then…I was just busy with Brittany.

-"That would be awesome Britt, I'm actually starving. You need some help ?"

-"No. You just sit there and let me do something for you onces."

Oh, you're wrong Dear Brittany.

Just being with you makes me happy.

You, don't have to do anything, I thought.

Just be.

-"I'm not gonna argue with vampire, right?"

What the hell? When I got so confident with that, to start joking about it?

It just, when I look at her…all I see is my Bittany.

I look at her and forget that we come from two different worlds.

I wish we could live in OUR world.

When there was no divison on sex or spacies.

I would be perfect.

It's just impossible.

She looked at me with cute angry smirk and said

-"You better not to or I'm going to hypnotise you to do things you don't want to do."

-"Oh yea? And what would that be? Listening all day Berry's singing?"

I said lughing out loud.

-"Right. Rachel's singing. That's what I meant." – she said it quickly and looked away.

What was that?

-"So are you ready for pancakes S? "– she said back to me

-"Of course. Let me see what you can do. Impress me."

I send her wide smile.

She was somethimes like little kid. She liked impressing people.

And than she sarted moving so quickly normal human being woudn't be able to register her moves.

But I wasn't one of them.

She was opening and closeing kitchen cabinets

and I just coud feel in the air that she really wanted to impress me.

-"Hey slow down there Gringo. I want to actually see what you're doing."

I crossed my arms pleasant that I got her attenction for a second.

-"But…I like moving fast." She looked a little dissapointed.

-"And I like watching you."

Did I just Said that out loud? I thought those words were save in my head

-"I –I like watching people, I meant. When they do stuff. Ohh, whatever."

I was really irratated.

What?

Some people like watching porn.

I like like waching Britt. And her bautiful body.

She was my porn.

-"Ok relax "–she threw at me some flour – "relax and smiiiile."

-"Hey! That's a new dress!"

I stood up and quickly looked around the kitchen. I saw few tomatoes, grabbed one and threw one at her.

If she wanted to she could have catched him. She was a damn vampire.

But she decided not to.

She let it splash all around her apron.

"-It's a really shame your new dress is going to be dirty…"- she didin't even finish her sentance and stared throwing at me more flour.

I did the same thing.

And the food fighter oficially started.

I wasn't even sure what I was grabing at some point.

Brittany definietly choose to be "human" this time.

No vampire speed action.

Food was everywhere.

We were thowing food at each other like little children.

And we enjoyed it.

Finally I slashed her with bottle of milk.

-"That how we do it in Lime Heights! HA!"

-"Ok. You win this time but I'll be back. "– she added with cute Arnold impression

I started laughing like a insane person.

Brittany joined me.

Kitchen was one big mess.

-"Well, I think we have to order take out. "–she said taking off her apron

-"Sounds good for me."

I really coudn't help myslef smiling.

-"But first you should take this dress off "–she pointed at me

What?

-"Uhm, what?"

-"You know, you're all dirty…"

Oh, I'm so dirty you wouldn't believe Honey

-"…I'm mean your dress it's ruined." – she was smiling slightly - "We should take a shower."

-"We?"

I coudn't hide shock in my voice.

-"Not we togheter. We as you first than me second."

Ohhh. That's what she ment by we.

Well, I can still hope right?

-"Yees, sorry."

I felt really stupid.

Just because we kissed earlier doesn't mean anything.

At this moment I really hated myself for having those feelings for Brittany.

-"You can use my bathroom. And take also whatever clothes you want from my closet. I'm going to clean a bit this mess."

I gave her a warm smile and went upstairs.

Again. I was again in her room.

I rememberd our kiss from earlier that day.

I had to touch my lips.

Her fangs on my lips were so sexy.

I wish she could bit me with them… wait what?

I never thought about this.

But really, those fangs on my body…

No! She just wanted to show me them earlier!

That all!

Stop dreaming!

I shook my head and open the closet.

I felt her sence on her clothes.

HER SENSE.

Being warewolf meant super sensitive nose.

And God. She smelled wonderful.

I'm always tring not to smell her in front of her because I would look like fucking dog.

But here. I could smell her sense goood.

Wow. I felt shivers.

I was getting horny just smelling her clothes.

This full moon stuff somethimes is really anoying.

I know also I wanted earlier that day thell her how I feel but…

…really rejection scared the hell out of me.

So I decided to enjoy the moment.

Carpe Diem or some bullshit.

Just it hurts so much being and NOT BEING with her.

Yes, this ridiculous food fight really cheer me on.

But after I felt really sad.

She wasn't into me.

I knew she liked me. But not in way I wanted.

Sometimes we flirt with each other and that gave me false hope.

Damn Santana get it toghether and take the fucking shower!

You can complain about your shitty life later.

I finally grabbed red t-shirt and black shorts and went to the bathroom.

I took off my dress and underwear and started the shower.

God, it felt good. Warm pouring water on me.

I colsed my eyes.

I felt a bit happier. Naked, wet and happier.

-"So I was thinking…"

I almost sliped.I haven't notice her earlier because I was barried in my thoughts.

-"JEEEZ Brittany! What are you doing here?"

I covered myslef with shower courtain.

-"I thought you wanted us to take a shower together…"

-"… Uhm yes….but no no no!"

She looked hurt. Shit.

Of course I wanted us to shower but she just suprised me.

-"Britt, yes, it would be lovely but…"

-"No butts Santana. Meybe you should also asked me if I want to shower with you? Not decide for me."

She really suprised me with that statement.

-"Uhmm…so…would you like to take shower with me? I asked very shyly."

What the hell I was doing? This was insane. Crazy. Unbeliaveble.

-"I'm glad you asked…" – she said smiling widely. One second later I felt her ripping off the shower courtain.

She pushed me futher into shower and kissed me first gently, than more agressivly.

I started to undress her when her lips moved to my neck.

And than they showed up.

Fangs.

Was I really under the shower with love my of my life or was that a crueal dream?

-"Britt…"

-"Shh, stop talking and start enjoying…"

So I started enjoing.

* * *

><p>DEV - In The Dark<p> 


End file.
